This invention relates to an apparatus for driving posts into the ground.
Post drivers commonly include a heavy hammer which is raised above the post to be driven and the inertia gained by the heavy hammer falling towards the post causes the post to be driven into the ground as the hammer strikes the post. Post drivers preferably include a guide for holding the post in position until it is driven into the ground. Some post drivers, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,731 to Perry, employ a guide frame with a hammer slidable on the frame to a position above the top of the post.
Some prior art post drivers have been, however, relatively complicated and heavy. Not only does their heavy weight increase shipping costs of the equipment, but makes their use difficult on soft ground when attached to mobile equipment. When post drivers are provided as attachments, for example on tractors, a second man may be required for operation of the post driver besides the tractor operator.